Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays possess advantages such as low radiation, small volume, low energy consumption. Thus, LCD and OLEDs are widely used in information products such as laptops, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), flat-screen televisions, mobile phones.
Display technology integrating touch-control technology has been gradually spread throughout people's daily life. Nowadays, touch screens are classified based on their structures into three types: external add-on touch screens, surface touch screens and embedded touch screens. The embedded touch screen features touch-control electrodes embedded inside a display panel, which may make the entire module thinner and greatly reduce manufacturing costs of the touch screen. Therefore, many panel manufacturers favor embedded touch screens.
An embedded capacitive touch screen in related art detects a touch position utilizing a mutual capacitance mode and/or a self-capacitance mode. If the embedded capacitive touch screen uses the self-capacitance mode, multiple self-capacitance electrodes may be set in the touch screen, which are disposed on a same layer and mutually insulated. When the touch screen is not touched by some parts of a human body, e.g., a finger, capacitance values of the self-capacitance electrodes remain constant. When the human body touches the screen, capacitance value of each corresponding self-capacitance electrodes being touched becomes a sum of the constant capacitance value plus a human body capacitance value. Within a touch-control time period, a touch-control operation detection chip may determine a touch-control position via detecting capacitance change of each self-capacitance electrode.
In the embedded touch screen employing the self-capacitance mode, touch resolution and touch sensitivity always constrain with each other to form a contradictory. Generally, on one side, if the touch resolution is improved, which means the self-capacitance electrodes shall be formed smaller, the touch sensitivity may reduce; on the other side, if the touch sensitivity is improved by enlarging the self-capacitance electrodes, the touch resolution may reduce.